


Lifetime in repeat

by Rainfall1324



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtsuHina, Bokuaka - Freeform, Getting Together, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tsukiyama - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, kagehina endgame, mentioned relationships, not an atsuhina endgame, past AtsuHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfall1324/pseuds/Rainfall1324
Summary: It all started with “Ill be your setter one day!” said by none other then Miya Atsumu my once upon a time rival now turned team mate.It ended with “your face is still scary when you smile!”Rewritten!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Lifetime in repeat

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be out of canon but I thought it would be kinda fun!
> 
> I haven’t exactly finished the manga so I only know bits and pieces of the end but this is how I’ve written it 😅
> 
> Sorry for those who have already read this! I rewrote it! 3am me thought the original was dope but daytime me wanted to make it better 
> 
> This is my other Kagehina work is anyone is interested 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590854/chapters/67494706

Some songs that I listened to while making this:

Circles - Eden  
This town - Niall Horan  
End of me - A day to remember See through - The band CAMINO

It all started with "I'll be your setter one day!" Said by none other then Miya Atsumu my once upon a time rival turned team mate.

Hinata wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked towards the locker room he had just finished a game against the Schweiden Adlers, the Black Jackals had lost much to their disappointment the game had been extremely close but the Adlers had pulled ahead in the last minutes that the Jackals just couldn't regain their lead. Even though the loss was a disappointment Hinata couldn't help but smile because by playing the Adlers he got to see his long time best friend and crush Kageyama.

During the game Hinata had momentarily caught Kageyamas eye time slowed in that moment, he felt his heart skip a beat and the air leave his lungs. This had become a common occurrence when seeing Kageyama he had changed from highschool days he was no longer tall and lanky he was mature and had bulked up his body which was a literal sin to look at. 

Lately though the look in Kageyamas eyes wasn't what it used to be, his eyes used to be full of happiness, fire and arrogance but now they were just full of hurt and regret. Hinata couldn't understand why they had changed or why lately Kageyama didn't look at him when they shook hands at the end of the game or why he didn't rub his win in Hinatas face as they both usually did.

He also couldn't explain why when he approached his old team mates and friends after the game today they had looks of pity and sadness in their eyes or how when his team mate Atsumu appeared by his side they all left one by one with looks of hostility in their eyes and sad rushed goodbyes.

Hinata was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of a familiar muscular arm wrapping around his shoulder pulling him closer to his side as they walked towards the locker room. Hinata squeaked softly after being startled out of his thoughts.

  
"What a game hey Hinata!" Atsumu stated grinning at Hinata squeezing his shoulder affectionately "Can't believe Ushijimas still got that cannon arm! I'm so jealous, you did well in the game your receives have definitely improved!"

"Yeah it's too bad we lost though! Kageyama did really well though as always, his setting is definitely changing as well everytime we play against each other his style changes!"

  
Hinata stopped talking as he felt the arm around his shoulder tighten painfully at the mention of Kageyama, he winced at the pain and turned his head to look up at his team mate with nconfusion. 

"We will get him next time" Atsumu replied relaxing and removing his arm while moving towards his locker grabbing out a towel. "Are you going to the volleyball party tonight? I heard all of Karasuno will be going?" 

"Yeah I will be! I'm so excited to see them all again, plus Kenma and kuroo said they'd be coming! And I heard Oikawa and Iwaizumi are coming as well! Hinata grinned grabbing out a towel and his suit from locker as before heading toward the showers Atsumu falling into step next to him his suit bag slung over his shoulder

"Want me to come and help you in the shower?" Atsumu smirked his hand finding the small of Hinatas back feeling the other shiver under his touch " I vaguely remember someone enjoying my attention when showering"

Hinata blushed stepping away from his hand " Atsumu, we agreed that what happened in Brazil would stay there."

"I know I just thought I'd offer" Atsumu winked shrugging before stepping into his shower and closing the curtain Hinata sighing before doing the same.

"Hey Hinata, I'll meet you at the party! I have to pick up my idiot of a brother!"

"Alright I'll see you there!" Hinata replied listening to the receding footsteps of his team mate.

As Hinata walked out of the locker room he was stopped by a very familiar face who was standing in the corridor with his hands in his pockets wearing a black suit and trench coat. 

"Hinata, how are you?" Ushijima moved infront of Hinata blocking his exit watching at Hinata raised a confused eyebrow at him "If you wouldn't mind I need to speak with you about something." 

"Ushijima, uh thank you I am well although losing to you is definitely taking its toll" Hinata giggled smiling up at Ushijima. The two had history but had since reconciled enough to be considered friendly rivals even seeing each other outside of volleyball. 

"Yes losing is quite unpleasant" Ushijima replied the hallway falling silent as Ushijima shifted uncomfortably on the spot looking anywhere but at Hinata.

"Uh so what did you need to speak with me about?" Hinata asked awkwardly his eyes darting around hoping someone would save him from what appeared to be an awkward conversation. 

"Yes well-" Ushijima began to speak as a familiar voice called out to him from down the corridor Hinata and Ushijima turned their heads slightly to see a familiar red head walking down the hall. Ushijima turned his head slightly a smile appearing across his face "Satori" 

"Wakatoshi, I missed you!" Tendou said gently flinging his arms around Ushijimas neck giving him a squeeze before unwinding himself from his fiancée and turning to face Hinata who was wearing a shocked expression " Ah Karasunos number 10!" 

"Still calling me that after all this time Tendou" Hinata grinned at him his eyes spotting the silver ring on his left hand his eyes brows lifted in amusement "Anything interesting to tell me?" 

"Well, Ushijima here proposed! We are getting married!" Tendou smiled fondly at the man beside him who was currently watching Hinata intently with a frown on his face. "You're invited of course!"

"Were you not aware?" Ushijimas frown deepened as he watched Hinata shake his head in confusion "I asked Kageyama to tell you since you guys keep in regular contact and I assumed he would see you before we did?" 

  
"Uh well, I haven't really heard from him since I came back from Brazil? He's been acting really weird." 

"Ah, I see well this makes more sense. Kageyama is actually the reason I came to see you." Ushijima looked thoughtful before speaking again "Forgive mefor intruding on your personal life and for being so blunt but i have a question to ask you were you aware that Kageyama went to Brazil to see you?"

"He did? When!" Hinata asked confused wracking his brain to see if he could remember any mention from Kageyama that he had or was going to be travelling to Brazil. Unable to recall he looked up to see Tendou looking pained and not making eye contact with either of the men.

"I wouldn't usually get involved in your personal life Hinata however it's beginning to affect Kageyama and his ability to set to the best of his ability so I have a question for you but please understand that you don't have to answer." Ushijima swallowed uncomfortably "Did you and Atsumu have a relationship while you were in Brazil?"

"I uh, yeah we did but not anymore we agreed it would stay in Brazil, it wasn't anything more then a friends with benefits situation" Hinata looked away from them shifting uncomfortably on the spot frowning " Why does that matter?"

“We really don't want to butt in but this is for both of your sakes, are you aware that Kageyama is in love with you?" Tendou stated bluntly staring directly at Hinata piercing him with his eyes. "That he's been in love with you for a long time."

"You're joking right?" Hinatas mouth fell open, his brain finding it difficult to process, Kageyama couldn't love him it just wasn't possible. He didn't even know Kageyama looked at him in that way let alone felt anything of the sort.

"We are not" Ushijima replied backing Tendou up a small frown resting on his face as he turned to fix his partner with a disapproving stare.

"Don't look at me that way Wakatoshi, we would have been here all night if I hadn't of stepped in, this has been going on for so long that I'm afraid they won'tget anywhere without a push."

"Wait wait, so is this what you wanted to tell me ? And what does it have to do with Atsumu?" Hinata asked his brows pulling together in confusion. 

"Your darling Atsumu has been tormenting our beloved setter with some very uh interesting personal stories about your time in Brazil." Tendou replied his mouth pressing in a thin line just thinking about the blonde twin "Look Hinata, Ushijima isn't good with this sort of stuff and neither am I but We are telling you this because when this all started Kageyama was able to deal with it, he just ignored Atsumu but that guy is really starting to wear Kageyama down everytime he sees you it gets worse Atsumu more and more bold with his stories and he knows just what buttons to press to make Kageyama break down or retaliate."

The trio were silent for a moment Hinata didn't know what to say, he was totally unaware that this was going on although it explained a lot of Kageyamas recent behaviour. Everytime they would see each other Kageyama looked so tired and drained, he always appeared more agitated and uncomfortable in Atsumus presence but Hinata just put it all down to his social awkwardness not the fact that Atsumu was tormenting him. Tendou sighed sadly watching as Hinata get swept up in his own thoughts. 

  
"Kageyama is a strong person but it's beginning to tear him apart, especially because he believes he is watching the person he loves be in love with someone else." Tendou smiled softly ruffling Hinatas hair before taking Ushijimas hand " We should make our way to the party, see you there Hinata" 

"We aren't telling you this to make you feel guilty, we just wanted you to know because it is starting to effect his mental health, he loves you dearly and we love you as well like family. We just want you both to be happy." Ushijima whispered to Hinata as he put his hand on Hinatas shoulder squeezing gently before taking Tendous hand and walking towards the exit of the stadium. As they left Hinata felt his chest pinch uncomfortably, he had to get to the bottom of this with a new sense of determination he strode confidently out of the door and called a taxi to take him to the party.

As Hinata arrived at the party he noticed the Miya twins walking towards the entrance looking as if they were bickering about something. The bickering stopped when Atsumus eyes met Hinatas. Hinatas stomach scrunched uncomfortably as he made his way towards the twins who were now waiting for him before entering the building.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Hinata asked grinning as he greeted the other Miya twin Osamu who was rolling his eyes at his brother.

"I was just telling Atsumu to mind his manners and not stir up a fight tonight, one night without him stirring everyone up would be good" Osamu replied glaring as Atsumu wrapped an arm around Hinatas waist causing Hinata to flush red.

Once the elevator opened he was greeted with the familiar face of one of his best friends who currently had his nose buried in a game on his Nintendo switch.

"Kenma !" Hinata shouted throwing his arms around the other male pulling him in for a tight hug before whispering " I need to talk to you !"

Hinata pulled back watching as Kenma gave him a stiff nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention back to his game while Hinata greeted he other people present.

"Kuroo! Akaashi! Bokuto-san! I've missed you all so much" Hinata smiled widely at the others who were grinning back at him. Hinata relaxed instantly as he felt Akaashi lean forward ruffling his hair affectionately.

"You only saw us last week Hinata and you see Bokuto almost everyday" Akaashi spoke softly his hand remained in Bokutos throughout this interaction.

"A week is too long without you Akaashi!" 

Kuroo laughed loudly giving Hinata a hug before leaving the group to get more drinks for everyone including Hinata and Atsumu who Hinata hadn't realised was still standing with him. Hinata excused himself from the others grabbing Kenma and pulling him towards the corner of the room.

"Kenma, I need to ask you something and I need you to answer me honestly !" Hinata whispered frantically watching as his friends from Karasuno started to look around for him. 

"Shoyou you seem agitated whats wrong?"

  
"So I was leaving the locker room and I was cornered by none other then Ushijima! I was so surprised but then Tendou turned up and started telling me all this stuff like that Kageyama is in love with me and Atsumu was bullying him! I mean can you believe that?" Hinata took a deep breath to try and calm his brewing heart. 

Kenma put the game console down frowning slightly at Hinata before taking a deep breath “Yes I can believe that, they aren’t lying.”

“You knew this? And you didn’t tell me?” Hinatas mouth was hanging open watching as his friend shifted uncomfortably his eyes darting around probably looking for Kuroo.

“Well, Kageyama asked us not to as he thought you were in a relationship with Atsumu and didn’t want to upset you, as for the bullying we actually thought Atsumu had stopped.” Kenma sighed his eyes shifting to the floor “Bokuto had already spoken to Atsumu about it and he promised he’d stop obviously he was lying.”

Hinata and Kenma rejoined the group a weight had dropped onto Hinatas shoulder and he could feel it weighing him down his feet dragging as he walked. He needed to find Kageyama and he needed to find him soon.

_"Yeah he looked pretty good on his knees for me Kageyama, guess he wanted the better setter hey?_ "

_"I told you next time that I'd be setting for him didn't I Kageyama? I'll tell you something I was doing more then just setting to him in Brazil"_

Kageyama downed another drink thinking bitterly on the insults and stories Atsumu had thrown his way this time. His heart had clenched painfully each time he said something and his body felt like it had been put concrete causing his play to suffer, although they had won he knew his team mates could feel how off he was. 

He felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder turning to see a soft smile gracing the features of his old team mate / team mother Suga and his husband the strong and fearless Daichi who was grinning at Kageyama. 

"Suga" Kageyama breathed out tears pricking the corners of his eyes he watched the surprised look cross Sugas face before it was replaced with a look of fury.

“Is he still bothering you? Ithought Bokuto spoke to him about it? Is he here?” Suga looked around irritatedly looking for the male who was the cause of his juniors pain. Daichi also looked around frowning searching the crowd for the blonde haired twin or Hinata as they were usually attached at the hip. 

"Please don't, it's not worth it Suga" Kageyama smiled at the pair wiping his eyes of tears before being thrown sideways by two males throwing their arms around him in a giant bear hug. 

“Kageyama! You were awesome today! Holy shit I was so proud of you!" Noya exclaimed smiling proudly at him while Tanaka patted him on the shoulder a wide grin on his face. Moments later Asahi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and the others on the Karasuno team joined them exchanging greetings with Kageyama. The team settled into comfortable conversation about this and that updating each other on their lives. Even after graduation the team was quite close attempting to regularly get together. Recently Asahi and Noya had got engaged their wedding set for next year, the whole team was in their wedding party their were huge fights over who would stand on which side. 

Hinata walked through the crowds in the party looking for his old team mates, as he looked around his eyes caught site of a familiar black hair setter who was standing close with the rest of his team. He watched as Kageyama lifted his head to meet his eyes probably aware that someone was staring at him, the smile dropped from his face almost instantly his eyes darting to the male standing next to Hinata who had his arm wrapped around his waist.

Atsumu put his hand on Hinatas lower back gently guiding him towards his old classmates smirking as he watched Kageyama tighten his hold on the glass in his hand. Osamu rolled his eyes before moving towards the bar hoping his brother didn't start anymore crap with Kageyama.

"Karasuno team, how are you all?" Atsumu spoke boldly to the group noting the annoyed reaction of Kageyama who refused to make eye contact with him. “It’s a blessing that we are all able to get together considering everyone’s busy schedule.”

"I think I'm going to get a drink" Kageyama hissed out turning quickly on his heel and leaving without another word leaving the team speechless.

"Well, Hinata it’s so lovely to see you! We have missed you so much! Your receives are much improved” Suga smiled hugging him warmly, Hinata relaxed into his grip smelling Sugas familiar vanilla scent.

“Yeah bro! You’re so cool! Almost surpassing your Senpais!” Tanka winked at him pulling him into a hug as well squeezing gently before releasing him “That was from Kiyoko by the way, she couldn’t make it tonight because of work but wanted me to tell you that she misses you and wishes she could be here.”

“Aww Kiyoko! I miss her as well! Hopefully we can catch up once the season is over.”

“We are so proud of you!” Noya spoke loudly pulling Hinata into a hug which caused Hinata to stumble and almost topple the duo over if Asahi hadn’t been there to keep them upright.

“Thank you guys so much!”

“We only came for the food to be honest” Tsukishima spoke “and for King I suppose”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed swatting his husband on the arm “we did come for you as well Hinata! The game was so exciting!”

“You came for Kageyama? Why ? I mean not that it’s weird or anything but ?” Hinata asked his brows furrowing in confusion

“Moral support because your boyfriend is a jac-“ Tsukki was cut off mid sentence by Daichis hand coming down on his shoulder

“Tsukishama Kei enough”

  
Tsukki rolled his eyes sighing before taking a big sip of his drink narrowing his eyes at the blonde twin standing next to Hinata.

“You’re all beautifully supportive of Hinatas relationships” Atsumu smirked his eyes wandering carefully to the mum of the group Suga who had been watching him through narrowed eyes this whole time.

“Don’t you dare start Atsumu, bullying one of my juniors is a sure way to make an enemy.” Suga stated bluntly the whole team stopping to look directly at him speechless. “And you do not want to get on my bad side”

“Suga” Daichi started hesitantly 

“I don't know what you're talking about, I think I will get us a drink Hinata" Atsumu smiled wider before turning towards the bar and leaving the group.

“You guys knew this was going on?" Hinata asked looking around at them with a confused expression on his face. How could they all know but he didn’t ? He was on the same team as him for Christ sakes.

“We knew" Daichi nodded taking a sip from his drink before looking at Hinata with a pained expression his shoulders slumping. “That sort of behaviour from pro player like him is very concerning”

“None of you thought to tell me?" Hinata asked angrily watching them all look away guiltily except for Tsukki who looked rather disgusted at the situation. 

“King told us not to say anything that he would handle the situation even though I can tell you we all wanted to step in months sooner, but also your personal life is not our business and we do not have the right to meddle” Tsukishima responded bluntly watching Hinata with a scowl that was full of contempt " Tell your boyfriend to back off by the way, it's getting a bit old" 

  
“He's not my boyfriend" Hinata hissed at Tsukishima who stared down at Hinata with a look of suprise.

“Better tell him that, the way he is behaving is disgusting, it's starting to verge on harassment" Tsukishima replied Yamaguchi nodded standing beside Tsukishima with a hand linked in his.

“Hinata, it's not your fault because you weren't aware but now that you are can you please talk to Atsumu?" Yamaguchi asked pleadingly his eyes soft and tears pricking the edges “Try to get him to stop, Kageyama is suffering and it kills us all not be able to help him.”

“We know this isn't your fault, it's just difficult to watch Kageyama vomit before matches because he’s so nervous and doesn’t want to see Atsumuor hear what he has to say about you and him.”Suga butted in speaking softly “ The things he says about you is personal and makes Kageyama uncomfortable”

"Were you guys aware he came to Brazil? That he loved me?" Hinata asked softly

"Yes" Asahi spoke up staring down at his feet while Noya rubbed his arm comfortingly. “He told us before he left that he would be confessing to you in Brazil when he came back though he didn’t talk to us for months.”

"Why didn't any of you say anything?" Hinata whispered angrily the team flinching slightly at the tone.

"It wasn't our place" Daichi responded simply

“We wanted to tell you, we did but Kageyama made us swear that we wouldn't that he would talk to you in his own time" Noya spoke quietly it was first time Hinata had seen the normally energetic man speak softly and quietly so he knew this was serious.

Akaashi watched as Atsumu made his way to the bar his mouth forming a thin line as he realised the blonde haired male was making his way towards Kageyama who was currently drinking at the bar. 

“Bokuto” Akaashi spoke quietly but steadily enough for the groups conversation to stop and all eyes turn towards him.

“Akaashi what’s wrong?” Bokuto asked confused his full attention on Akaashi who was staring intently at the bar area.

“Atsumu is about to start a fight with Kageyama” Akaashi caught Kageyamas eye not looking away as Kageyama broke the eye contact

Bokuto swore turning his head in the direction of his team mate who was talking to Kageyama with a smirk on his face he watched at Kageyamas face morphed from pure anxiety to rage. Knowing this couldn’t end well he signalled to Kuroo to be ready and before he knew it Kageyama had planted his fist into Atsumus face. 

"Kageyama you came I am completely amazed considering how sick you looked earlier" Atsumu replied smirking moving to stand beside Kageyama at the bar clapping the other man on the shoulder.

"Leave me alone Atsumu" Kageyama replied turning his head only to make eye contact with Akaashi who was standing with Bokuto, Kenma and Kuroo at the other end of the bar eyeing the pair with curiosity.

“Why? Don't you like hearing my stories?" Atsumu replied watching as Kageyama locked his jaw and shifted uncomfortably making his smirk wider. 

“What happens between you and Hinata is your business I don't need to know" Kageyama replied taking his drink from the bartender and making a move to leave. As he moved passed Atsumu his arm was grabbed making him stumble he was quick to catch himself on the bar but from the awkward angle it caused him to slam into the corner of the bar wincing as the corner hit his ribs harshly. 

"Leave me alone Atsumu" Kageyama hissed attempting to move away from him and go back to his team mates who were eyeing the situation suspiciously including Hinata who was trying to poke his head around his team mates to see what was happening. 

“I have more to tell you though" Atsumu replied mockingly watching Kageyama shrink from his tone. 

"I don't want to know" Kageyama replied watching as his team mates began to move towards them stopping when Kageyama gave them a gentle wave asking them silently not to get involved. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ushijima had started forward but Tendou had stopped him Kageyama had never felt more grateful to Tendou then he did at that point. 

“You don't want to know how Hinata screamed my name? How he begged me ? How he told me he was glad to get away from you?"

“You're a fucking liar Atsumu" Kageyama responded squeezing so tightly the glass in his hand smashed the room went silent all eyes watching the pair.

Atsumu leaned forward so his mouth was directly against Kageyamas ear feeling a sense of satisfaction moved through him as Kageyama flinched.

"You should have heard the sounds he made for me, the feeling of him underneath me and I’ll let you in on a little secret he didn't think of you once when he was in Brazil" Atsumu whispered before leaning back to admire his handiwork watching the younger male freeze.

The words were ringing in Kageyamas ears, the room was quiet he could feel all eyes on him, he could feel the blood dripping down his fingers from the glass, he could feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment and he could feel the rage that was building up underneath his skin.

"It's too bad you were too much of a sook to tell him, maybe the situation would have been reversed."

That was the last straw Kageyama clenched his fist and punched Atsumu in the face causing the other males head to snap back. Before Kageyama could walk away Atsumu tackled him to the ground punching him in the face, the boys both wrestled around of the floor attempting to land blows on each other until a few familiar faces were pulling them apart.

Bokuto and Kuroo quickly ran forward pulling the two males apart before more blows could be landed. Kageyama already had a bloody lip while Atsumu had come off the worst blood dripping from his nose and a cut on his eyebrow.

Daichi strode forward quickly leaning forward and whispering something in Kageyamas ear causing the younger male to relax shrugging off Kuroos grip and walking out of the bar onto the balcony with Daichi, Kuroo, Ushijima and Tendou following behind him. The others watched as Suga stepped forward to get a cloth from the bartender before walking out onto the balcony and wrapping Kageyamas bleeding hand, the others watched on nervousl. While Suga wrapped his hand he stroked Kageyamas hair gently in a comforting gesture while also whispering words of love and encouragement before he retreated back inside sending Atsumu a dirty look before gently reassuring his team mates that Kageyama is okay. 

"I told you this party would be fun Iwachan" Oikawa watched from the entrance of the party squeezing his husbands hand while smirking.

"Shut up shittykawa, let's get a drink" Iwazumi replied dragging Oikawa to the bar "we don't need to be involved in this so let's just wait until they sort it out, don't you get any ideas about teasing Kageyama either!"

Bokuto released Atsumu a scowl on his face before whispering something in his ear watching as Atsumu snarled something under his breath. Atsumu wiped the blood from his nose watching the people out on the balcony with a look of contempt.

"What the hell is going on? What did you say to him Atsumu?" Hinata stepped forward until he was standing infront of the agitated setter.

"I said nothing to him he's just being a sook" Atsumu replied continuing to eye the men out on the balcony.

“Atsumu stop talking shit you've been tormenting him for ages I told you to stop last time before it got out of hand" Bokuto scoffed at him “now look you’ve both made idiots out of yourselves by fighting.”

"It's none of your business Bokuto" Atsumu growled at him 

  
"You're affecting the team so it is his business" Akaashi stated moving to stand beside Bokuto a hand resting on Bokuto forearm and an unimpressed look on his face.

"No one asked you Akaashi"

"Don't talk to Akaashi that way" Bokutos voice dropped low causing Hinata to shiver hoping to never be on the receiving end of it.

"Stop being an idiot Atsumu" Osamu called from the bar rolling his eyes at his twin not moving from his spot at the bar.

"Look Atsumu, I don’t know exactly why what’s going on with you and Kageyama but we need to clear up some things. I care about you a lot” Hinata spoke softly watching as the other mans eyes lit up hearing this “but we are nothing more then friends, when we hooked up in Brazil I was really happy but I never wanted a relationship I cannot give you that as my heart belongs to Kageyama it wouldn’t be fair to you. I’m sorry”

"How do you know he can make you happy?" 

"Because he's my everything” Hinata replied confidently before turning his back to Atsumu and walking onto the balcony not sparing a glance at anyone else.

“You shouldn't have hit him Kageyama" Ushijima scolded looking at Kageyama who was leaning against the railing head down and shoulders dropped in shame. “What if he presses charges?”

“I doubt he will Wakatoshi, Kageyama could just press charges back considering they both hit each other” Daichi sighed shaking his head at Kageyama

"Was a pretty good hit though" Kuroo smirked at the younger setter as he blushed before Kenma smacked Kuroo on the arm for praising him. “What? It was! Socked him right in the jaw”

“Haha Kuroo is right he got him good” Tendou giggled quickly correcting his face back to serious when he saw the disappointed glare his partner shot him. 

"Yeah I shouldn't have hit him but he said some really gross things, I'm really sorry for how I behaved" Kageyama replied bowing slightly as he was lifting his head his eyes connected instantly with Hinata who had just stepped onto the balcony, his breath hitched causing the others to turn their head watching as Hinata made his way towards Kageyama.

“I think we should let these two have some time alone, you can finish your scolding later Wakatoshi" Tendou smiled before gently herding the others towards the door.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Hinata asked softly put his hand on Kageyamas arm the gesture almost melting Kageyama into a puddle.

“I didn't want you to worry about me, I wanted you to be happy and I was willing to sacrifice anything including putting up with Atsumu to give you that” Kageyama responded turning to look out at the view.

"Why did you come to Brazil?" Hinata asked quietly his eyes and body softening watching Kageyama shift uncomfortably. Kageyama had always been uncomfortable sharing his feelings but Hinata needed to know, he needed to understand. 

“I was looking for you, I was ready to be with you but when I arrived in Brazil I went to where you were staying and one of your team mates told me where to find you, when I arrived you were with Atsumu dancing quite.. uh.. intimately” Kageyamas face screwed up in disgust reliving the memory “ Seeing that I came to the conclusion that while I was ready you weren’t.”

Kageyama shrugged choosing not to look at Hinata his eyes darted around trying to find something to focus on to stop his brain from overreacting.

"We did hook up on Brazil but we never had a dating relationship" Hinata said slowly "I just wanted to make that clear to you so that their are no misunderstandings, I never asked him nor implied that I wanted a dating relationship.

“It never bothered me that you guys hooked up, we are all adults and it's not like I didn't have those kinds of relationships." Kageyama responded " What bothered me was the stuff he told me. He said that you never thought of me ever and that at every opportunity you made fun of me, he also told me intimate details of your uh sex life.”

Hinata groaned, of course Atsumu would say stupid shit like that, he was extremely jealous obviously! Hinata couldn’t believe he had missed the signs or that he had missed the fact that Atsumu was being a complete tool.

"Well, that isn't true I thought about you everyday and I never made fun of you well maybe I did but nothing more then our usual banter.” Hinata replied taken aback at some of the things Atsumu had told Kageyama that were just blatant lies "I think though it's time I came clean though, I love you I always have and probably always will"

Kageyama stared at Hinata eyes wide and mouth gaping, his brain trying to catch up with what Hinata had just said. The silence stretched between them before Hinata sighed out loud watching Kageyama with a look of exasperation.

“Maybe this was a mistake" Hinata muttered turning to walk away back towards the party. Kageyama watched his back as he walked away his eyes darted inside the bar looking at the crowd of people watching them but trying and failing to look like they weren’t. As his eyes roamed the crowd his eyes narrowed in on Atsumu who was leaning against the bar smirking watching Hinatas every move with predatory precision. 

With three big strides Kageyama grabbed Hinatas arm spinning him around and kissing him pouring every ounce of love he had for him into it. When he finally pulled away Hinata was breathless but grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you too Hinata" Kageyama stated " I want to be with you everyday until the day I die, I want to rule the court with you, I want to be your rival, best friend and lover please don’t leave me you are everything to me.”

Kageyama tilted Hinatas chin before giving him another kiss which turned into small pecks all over Hinatas face causing Hinata to start giggling. 

“Thank God Bakaeyama I thought you were really going to let me walk out" Hinata laughed a small grin spreading across his face.

“Never again."

All of a sudden loud cheers and clapping could be heard as the pair turned to see the whole bar had broken into celebration. Kageyama grinned at the people standing in the bar reaching to grasp Hinatas hand surprised to find the other man had met him halfway.

"You're still scary when you smile Kageyama!" Tanaka yelled out to them causing the whole bar to groan and stare at him "what? It's true!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! It’s just a one shot and something that I came up with in the middle of the night so it’s probably shit.


End file.
